


Mirror, Mirror

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: After regenerating, The Doctor 'explores' her new body.Rose 'helps' her...





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy 13/Rose smut while I brainstorm the next update for "Montgomery". Enjoy :=)

******

The Doctor shrugged off the last of her predecessor's clothes and examined her nude form in the mirror.

Breasts. She had breasts now. That would _definitely_ take some getting used to.

Twisting and turning, she tried to see her new body from all angles. Fit, toned legs, good for running. Equally toned arms, nice hands, rather pretty feet

Stopping, she turned back to the mirror and examined herself from the front, medium-sized breasts, bit of a rounded paunch on her tummy (not too bad) and...a thatch of dark hair over her pubic area.

Frowning, she reached down and examined the area, trying to recall her female anatomy. Labia majora, labia minora, vaginal opening, urethra, clitoral hood, and clitoris. Spreading the labia apart, she marveled at the delicacy of the pink flesh--still a little sensitive from the regeneration--and had to admire the beauty of it.

Curious, she ran the tip of one finger across her clitoris, letting out a little gasp at the bolt of sensation that shot up her spine.

Huh. That felt...kind of good. Well no shame in seeing how good it _could_ feel she told herself.

Gently, she began to roll the little nub around in a lazy circle, sighing in pleasure at the sensation. Oh that felt good. That felt _really_ good. So good in fact that she wouldn't mind staying as a woman the next time round.

Feeling a bit more daring, she edged her fingers forward, curling them up inside herself, surprised at the sudden wetness that met her fingers as she pressed the heel of her hand against her clitoris. Stumbling forward, she blindly reached out with her other hand and gripped the wall for support, gasping for breath before gasping in surprise as she spotted Rose's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh...uh," she awkwardly straightened up, removing her hands "I was just...trying to...find some new..." she trailed of, feeling a shiver run down her spine as Rose _smirked_ at her.

It was a very naughty smirk, which widened as she approached The Doctor, winding her arms around her waist from behind, the soft, worn fabric of her t-shirt and jeans felt rough against The Doctor's new skin, but in an oh so delightful way as Rose pressed against her, her hands smoothing across her tummy, one finger lightly tickling her belly button before one hand reached up to cup one breast, gently pinching and rubbing at the nipple, while her other hand moved down, fingers gently combing through the dark hair.

"How's that feel?" she whispered in The Doctor's ear as her fingers gently circled the Time Lady's clit "huh? Feel's good doesn't it?" she breathed.

The Doctor nodded frantically, words failing her as Rose's fingers worked their magic, gently curling inside, thrusting in a slow, insistent movement, there was no hurry, no rush, Rose could easily make this last for a long time.

"Look in the mirror" Rose breathed.

Look in the mirror? Why did Rose want her to look in the...?

Oh.

_Ohh._

Hearts pounding, lungs gasping, she stared, mesmerized by the image of herself, held securely in Rose's arms, eyes wide and glazed over, mouth panting for breath as Rose's fingers worked their steady magic, gently rocking inside as her knees turned to water, forcing her to slump against Rose for support as Rose pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses and gentle nips to her throat and neck.

" _Rose..._ " her voice--still new and unfamiliar--sounded thick and heavy with arousal as she wantonly rocked her hips forward against Rose's hand, whimpering desperately.

"Not yet," Rose breathed, her own voice sounded just as thick and heavy as The Doctor's "not yet...," she repeated, earning a desperate whimper "shh," Rose soothed, her free hand, the one that had been cupping The Doctor's breasts, coming up to stroke her hair in a gentle caress "almost...," she encouraged "almost..."

" _Rose..._ " The Doctor croaked out, her eyes squeezing shut (even though she wanted to _see_!) as a wave of heat burst through her, shooting up her spine and spreading throughout her entire body, making her toes tingle and curl, her knees turn to water, and her hearts skip a beat, leaving her lightheaded and dizzy in an oh so pleasant way.

Female orgasms were _nice_ she thought giddily as she slowly came back to reality to find herself now on the floor, curled up against Rose. Blinking, she looked up at Rose, feeling herself blush slightly at Rose's rather smug smirk.

"Feel better?" she teased.

"Um..," swallowing against her dry throat, trying to find her voice again "yeah," she mumbled "yeah," she repeated more strongly "oh... _wow_ , that was...just...wow"

"So, you enjoying being a woman now?" Rose teased.

"Uh," The Doctor frowned "well, that depends," she began "are you?"

Rose nodded.

"I like it actually" she admitted.

"Good," The Doctor grinned as she sat up, rocking back onto her heels. Leaning forward, she pressed herself against Rose, breathing in the familiar scent of her arousal "that's very good" she grinned as she pulled Rose close.

New clothes could wait she decided...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
